


Only Dreaming

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [17]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a suggestive bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, you guys.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a superhero?" Ryan wondered aloud, staring up at the ceiling.

Spencer rolled over to look at him. "When I was, like, five maybe, yeah."

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to his side. "No, I mean like… not some cheesy superhero, but, you know… not cheesy."

Spencer grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean, but. Not really."

Ryan hummed noncommittally, rolling over to his back again and shutting his eyes.

Spencer closed his eyes as well and eventually drifted off to sleep.

***

_Spencer was born during a fierce lightning storm, and just as he was delivered, lightning struck the hospital building, shutting down the power. As time went on, his parents discovered that he had an interesting connection with electricity; it didn't seem to hurt him, it seemed more like he could conduct it and bend it to his will. Their suspicions were confirmed when he used his power to shock their dog when he was only three._

_Worried what this could mean for them, his parents punished him whenever he used his powers until he stopped using them altogether. By the time he was five, he didn't even know he had them anymore._

_Five years later, he met Ryan._

 

" _Wow, this is a lame dream_ ," Spencer thought to himself. " _Whoa, I'm dreaming, what the fuck?_ "

 

_Ryan quickly became Spencer's best friend and, after a few years, Ryan revealed to Spencer his biggest secret._

_"I've never told anyone this, but… I can move rocks without touching them."_

_Spencer frowned. "Like… you mean, you have telekinesis or something?"_

_"Sort of, but it only works with rocks and dirt, stuff like that."_

_Spencer sat up a little straighter. "Can you… can you show me? Not that I don't believe you, or whatever, just-"_

_"Yeah, I know, sure."_

_Ryan looked out across the backyard and picked out a small rock. He squinted, and suddenly the rock floated into the air and flew at them. Spencer ducked, but Ryan just caught the rock, grinning._

_"That was… holy fuck."_

_Ryan just laughed, tossing the rock with seemingly no effort, but it flew all the way across the backyard and over the back fence. "Can I tell you something else though?"_

_"Sure."_

_Ryan paused for a moment. "I-I'm gay."_

_When someone called Ryan queer at school not too long afterwards, Spencer got so mad he electrocuted the guy - from ten feet away._

_"Holy- Spencer, you have powers?"_

_Spencer couldn't stop staring at his hands, wondering where the electricity came from. "I-I didn't know that."_

 

" _No really, what the fuck?_ " Spencer thought. " _I am so blaming Ryan for this when I wake up._ "

 

_The two spent all of their time after that either practicing for the band they were starting or exploring their powers. Ryan learned how to make the ground move in such a way that he turned his backyard into a mini golf course. Spencer learned how to channel his electricity in such a way that he could personally charge his cell phone and his iPod._

_One night they were arguing just in front of Spencer's house. It escalated quickly, and Spencer shocked Ryan, causing Ryan to punch him right in the face._

 

"Ow, motherfucker," Spencer muttered, suddenly very awake. Ryan's hand was on his face, his arm spread out across the bed. Spencer shoved his arm away and rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep before remembering his dream.

"I fucking hate you, Ryan," Spencer muttered before going back to sleep.


End file.
